


Scars to your beautiful

by Grigoriweasley



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Confrontations, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigoriweasley/pseuds/Grigoriweasley
Summary: Silvia e Luca discutono delle loro insicurezze.
Relationships: Luca Colosio/ Silvia Mirabella
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Scars to your beautiful

16:30. Luca prende il motorino (che il nonno gli ha finalmente restituito qualche mese fa, dopo averglielo sequestrato a causa dell'incidente col motorino dello zio) e si avvia verso casa di Silvia. Loro due sono ormai una coppia stabile da quasi un anno e Luca non potrebbe essere più felice di così, visto che ha una cotta per Silvia praticamente dal momento in cui lei gli ha accarezzato la guancia fuori da scuola mentre lui raccontava a Gio, Elia e Marti le sue avventure con la ragazza senza clitoride.

Quando arriva sotto casa di lei, Silvia è già sul cancello che lo aspetta; lo accoglie con un sorriso enorme e lo bacia con trasporto. Luca si sente in paradiso. Stanno così a baciarsi appassionatamente per un po' (è una cosa che capita molto spesso anche quando stanno con i loro amici e che lascia il resto dei Contrabbandieri e delle Matte abbastanza disgustato) e quando si staccano, Silvia lo saluta con un "Ciao passerottino" al quale lui risponde con un "Ciao cucciolina". (Anche questo è all'ordine del giorno quando ci sono gli altri; inutile dire cosa questi ultimi ne pensino.) 

Si dirigono verso il cortile di casa di Silvia e si siedono su uno dei divanetti che stanno sotto il gazebo, godendosi l'aria fresca di Aprile. E' uno dei pochi pomeriggi liberi che possono concedersi in questo periodo, tra interrogazioni varie e maturità alle porte, quindi decidono di approfittarne. Luca apre il suo zaino e tira fuori un pacchetto; "Questo è per te" dice, consegnandolo a Silvia. Lei lo ringrazia con un bacio sulla guancia e apre il regalo: sorride quando vede che si tratta di un peluche, più precisamente di un pinguino peluche. "Luca, è bellissimo!" gli dice ridendo.

"Sicura che ti piace? Forse è un po' stupido" dice Luca.

"E' dolce, non stupido" lo rassicura lei.

"Guarda che puoi dirmelo, tanto ci sono abituato" afferma Luca ridendo, ma è una risata un po' spenta, che non raggiunge i suoi occhi.

Silvia lo guarda attentamente e gli chiede: "Che vuoi dire?".

Luca fa un mezzo sospiro; in realtà non ha mai parlato di questa cosa con nessuno, nemmeno con i ragazzi. "Sono abituato a essere considerato quello stupido del gruppo...ma non mi incazzo, perché è vero che è così. Sono le dinamiche del nostro gruppo. Gio è quello saggio, Marti è quello timido e indifeso, Elia è quello spavaldo e sicuro di sé e poi ci sono io, il clown. Sono quello bruttino che le ragazze non si filano neanche di striscio e che serve solo a dire cazzate e a fare battute sconce...E' un po' il mio ruolo, no?"

"Beh, in questo caso stai parlando con qualcuno che in parte ti capisce benissimo" risponde Silvia. "Anche io sono sempre stata quella invisibile, quella che non importa se ci sia o no perché tanto non la guarda nessuno...Quella che i ragazzi non guardano e che le ragazze detestano o prendono in giro perché credono sia troppo stupida. Mi sono sempre sentita così, anche con Eva e le altre all'inizio. Le vedevo così belle e piene di autostima, spigliate con i ragazzi... E poi vedevo me: mi vedevo brutta, anzi orrenda, antipatica e svampita. Pensavo che nessuno mi avrebbe mai apprezzato per com'ero, che nessuno mi avrebbe mai guardata."

"E' esattamente come mi sento io a volte" conferma Luca con la voce tutto d'un tratto seria. "Insomma, non sono bello come, che ne so, Edoardo e i suoi amici; non ho vestiti fighi, per andare in giro ho a malapena un motorino e poi sono pure un nano! Cioè..non è che sia una questione vitale, però spesso sta cosa mi dà fastidio. Anche il fatto che i ragazzi mi chiamano Luchino... so che lo fanno con affetto, ma mi fa sentire un po' come se fossi un bambino e non mi aiuta di certo a superare la questione altezza . Non lo dico mai, perché nessuno pensa mai che un ragazzo può sentirsi a disagio con il proprio corpo o può non piacersi, però è così e un po' ne soffro."

Silvia lo guarda con dolcezza, gli occhi pieni di comprensione e affetto. "Non avevo idea che ti sentissi così...ma non devi vergognarti con me. Come ti ho detto, so cosa si prova. Negli ultimi tempi, però, anche grazie all'aiuto delle ragazze, mi sono resa conto che vado bene anche così. Anche se non sono la più figa della scuola, anche se il ragazzo più popolare non mi si fila...a me sta bene. Ho imparato ad accettarmi così come sono e ho capito che non devo necessariamente cambiare aspetto per piacere agli altri. Ed è vero, a volte posso risultare stupida o superficiale, ma penso di essere cresciuta anche in questo senso...Ho imparato ad esempio di essere un'amica migliore, più matura e comprensiva. Insomma, qualche anno fa, quando andavo ancora dietro a Edoardo, ho sclerato contro Eva solo perché lui le aveva dato un passaggio; invece quando l'anno scorso Ele mi ha confessato che stavano insieme, ho reagito in maniera molto più calma...Forse perché ho capito che alla fine quello che provavo per lui non era nulla di così serio. Ora ho te" gli sorride con gli occhi che le brillano. Continua: "Sai, sei stato il primo ragazzo che mi abbia guardata davvero, che abbia mostrato un interesse serio nei miei confronti."

"Silvia, tu per me sei stupenda" le dice Luca e dai suoi occhi si capisce che sta dicendo la verità.

"Per me è lo stesso" risponde lei. "Quando andavo dietro a Edo, in realtà mi piaceva più l'idea che avevo di lui che la sua personalità. Di te invece mi piace tutto."

"Ti piace uno stupido?" "Mi piace che sei maturo, sempre disponibile e leale nei confronti dei tuoi amici. Anche con me, sei stato l'unico a rispettarmi fin dall'inizio. Voglio bene a Gio, Marti ed Elia e adesso li considero addirittura i miei migliori amici, ma nei primi tempi anche loro facevano parte di quelli che mi prendevano in giro e parlavano male di me alle mie spalle. Non li sto biasimando, neanche io avevo una grande opinione di Elia per esempio prima di conoscerlo meglio; però per me è stato importante che tu non abbia fatto come loro."

"Beh, in realtà io ti ho sempre ammirata fin da quando hai iniziato il progetto della radio! Si vede che ti appassiona e che ci hai messo tanto impegno...Ed è bello vedere anche come tu e le ragazze vi sostenete a vicenda."

"In realtà questa è una cosa che ho sempre ammirato in te" sorride Silvia.

Luca la guarda sorpreso: "Ma che stai dicendo?"

"Sì" risponde lei, "Te l'ho detto prima, sei molto maturo anche se forse non te ne rendi conto. Marti mi ha raccontato di come non ti sei incazzato dopo che lui ha saltato il tuo compleanno senza nemmeno avvisare....un altro avrebbe fatto un casino. Mi ha detto che l'hai aiutato tanto nel periodo in cui lui stava male per Nico, un anno e mezzo fa...Mi ha anche detto che gli hai dato consigli su come riconquistare Nico quando stavate a Bracciano"

"Sì" ride Luca "anche se il titolo di mago dell'amore appartiene solo a Gio!"

Silvia ride con lui. "E mi ha anche detto che praticamente sei stato tu a farli tornare insieme dopo che Nico ha avuto quell'episodio a Milano"

"Beh, considera che Marti pensava che Maddalena lo stava allontanando da Nico perché lei è medico e non perché le rodeva che il suo ragazzo fosse innamorato di un'altra persona! Pure io che so' stupido ci sono arrivato"

"Ma ci sei arrivato prima di Martino, quindi vuol dire che non sei affatto stupido" conclude Silvia soddisfatta.

"Già...O forse vuol dire solo che Marti è più stupido di me" scherza Luca, facendola ridere. Poi torna serio: "Non credo però di aver fatto qualcosa di speciale. Marti è uno dei miei migliori amici e io voglio vederlo sempre felice, che mi frega se sta con una ragazza o con un ragazzo. Rimane sempre il Martino con cui gioco a Fifa e con cui mi ubriaco bevendo la birra artigianale del Peccio. E poi Nico mi sta un sacco simpatico. Lo sai che la prima volta che ci siamo conosciuti ha offerto la colazione a tutti? Da lì, proprio, ho capito che sarebbe diventato il mio nuovo migliore amico!"

Silvia sorride, guardandolo divertita.

"A parte gli scherzi, Nico è veramente una bella persona. E' sempre gentile e si offre sempre di aiutare tutti. E' vero, ha un disturbo, e allora? Se avesse una malattia fisica, che ne so tipo la leucemia, io non smetterei di essere suo amico...E non vedo perché dovrei farlo se soffre di un disturbo mentale. C'è molto altro in lui, oltre il disturbo."

Silvia lo guarda commossa, quasi con le lacrime agli occhi e gli chiede: "Hai sentito quello che hai appena detto? Perché a me sembrava proprio il discorso di una persona matura e intelligente. Sei molto di più di quanto ti riconosci, Luca."

"Forse hai ragione" ammette per la prima volta lui, sorridendo anche con gli occhi questa volta. "Grazie per avermi ascoltato, Silvia. Non ho mai parlato di questa cosa, neanche con i ragazzi".

"Forse dovresti, perché sono sicura che loro ci saranno per te come tu ci sei sempre per loro. E grazie di esserti confidato con me".

Sorridono entrambi e si scambiano un lungo bacio: questa volta però non è passionale come quello che si sono scambiati qualche ora prima...Questo è più dolce e serve a entrambi a dimostrare quel "io ci sarò sempre per te" e quel "ti amo" che forse ancora non riescono a dire a parole.

**Author's Note:**

> Buongiorno a tutti :) da quando Greta e Nicholas hanno espresso il desiderio di avere un discorso un po' più profondo per i loro personaggi, mi è venuta l'idea di buttare giù qualcosa io...E così ci ho provato! Spero ci diano una scena del genere nella s4...nel frattempo, spero vi piaccia! p.s.: so che mancano dei congiuntivi ma non è dovuto alla mia ignoranza; è solo che immagino che Luca non sempre li azzecchi :)


End file.
